Cup Of Ramen Soup
by Chisaii
Summary: Sasuke is the keeper of his mother pet store. His brother Itachi is always putting him in hellish situations. His world seemed to be falling apart until he meet Naruto.Contains: Yaoi,some voilence and foul langowill update soon
1. Chapter 1

Okay here we go a story I am pleased with, in which I will try to work on without starting over and I'll try my best to make sure the spell and what not is good. pulls out huge dictionary and glasses don't own don't sue, su

Contains: Yaoi, abuse, and some suggestiveness

Sasuke stared out the window of the pet shop, the day was bright and sunny the breeze was soft to the skin. Sasuke sighed thinking that he would give anything to be outside rather than inside the noise pet shop owned by his mom. Two bags of dog food were dropped onto the counter he was standing at causing him to jump backward as Gaara stared at him with the blink hard stare he gave everyone.

"Feeding time." Gaara picked the bag up one then headed towards the back door. Sasuke gave a sigh and began to wish that he hadn't wanted to go outside so badly, he grabbed another bag of dog food and headed to the back where they kept the puppies. Gaara and Sasuke filled up three large bowls with dog food that could be softened with water. The little puppies all rushed to the bowl, jumping and nudged one another out of the way. One of the puppies was completely pushed out of the way. Gaara looked down at the puppy and then at Sasuke.

"What's wrong with him, why doesn't he push his way past the others?"

"Perhaps he's the runt of the litter, naturally he's the one always left out when feeding starts."

Gaara stared down at the puppy that tired his best to get to the one out of three bowls. He leaned down and picked up the small white and brown dog. He took him to another pin and gave him his own bowl; the dog ran to the bowl wagging his tail and eating sloppily causing Sasuke to smirk. This was the first time he had ever seen Gaara soften up a bit towards another living thing.

"You know Gaara you can have that puppy if you like, my mom wouldn't mine."

Gaara tensed up for a bit and frowned at Sasuke, Sasuke gave an uneasy look. Gaara looked down at the puppy and replied to Sasuke offer with a snort; he pushed past the boy and headed towards the front of the store. Sasuke shuttered Gaara had started at the store just two months ago and he had never met someone so cold, but he good at labor work. Sasuke cleaned the puppy pin and put up the tin bowls. His shift was almost over and the sky was turning an orange tint. Sasuke had been working most of the day and began to grow tired. He went to the employee's room and began to gather his things from his locker.

"See you guy tomorrow." Sasuke said waving to the others as he walked out the door. He opened the door to his brother car which was black with a red symbol on the front. Sasuke hated borrowing his brother's car, but he hated taking the bus more then that. He pulled up into the drive and parked the car in front of the garage. Which he thought was stupid be Itachi got pissed when he parked it in there or on the garage.

_'What a showboat"_ he thought to himself.

Sasuke put his key in the door keyhole and jumped when he heard someone yelling next door. He stood for a moment looking at the house next door. When the door opened and a small blonde female stumbled down the walkway swearing at the person who'd pushed them out. A back pack was tossed out and they grabbed his as they cursed softly to themselves. As they walked by Sasuke noticed that the blonde female was actually a blond male.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke bit his lip wishing he hadn't opened his mouth; the blonde boy stopped and gave a sigh. The boy looked up at Sasuke sporting a black eye and bruised lip. Sasuke's black eyes meet the boy big round blue eyes. For a moment his heart seemed as if it had stopped beating, time seemed to slow down but then his front door flung open and he was grabbed by his jacket and pulled in the house.

"What in the hell!" he shouted as he laid face down on the floor. He heard the door click and then the shuffling of feet. Sasuke stood to his feet and glared at his brother, but then his gaze went back to the door. Itachi crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his right. Sasuke rummaged in his pockets and pulled out sparkling purple number two nail polish and a set of car keys. Itachi gave a smirk and headed of towards the living room to his weird gang of friends. Sasuke shook his head and went into the kitchen. He looked out the counter noting that he was going to have to eat Chinese food another night. He grabbed a box of lo mien and chopsticks. He headed to his room thankful that Itachi hadn't really spoken to him. He crept to his room hoping he wasn't noticed, last time he got caught up with Itachi's friends he was forced into a pink sailor outfit.

Sasuke opened his room door and placed his food on his computer desk. He took of his shirt and stood in front of his mirror looking at his stomach and long black hair. He played with the long straight mess on his head. He had used all his hair gel and neglected to by some more. He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor, he walked towards his desk and began to eat some of his lo mien. He got half way threw the box when his body began to shut down. He closed it and sluggishly strolled to his bedside; he lazy flopped down and began to drift off to sleep when he remembered those eyes sadly staring at him. Part of him wished he had said something more then 'Are you okay' which he felt was a retarded question. He slowly drifted off to sleep wondering if he'd ever see those eyes again.

Note: This is a story I am going to work hard on I feel good about this one and hopefully I have some more pov's. Thank You and yes please point out any mistakes I made. I don't really have anyone to revamp my stories.

(Not a Mistake: Sasuke and Naruto with uber long hair and Sasuke's mother living.)


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Fly With You

WOW...Its been a long time! Since i posted here and i apologize.  
My computer crashed and well my life was taking a dive and fanfiction had to come last..  
But here I am at request... 

Sasuke gave a sigh. He was once again being forced to do cashier duty, even though he didn't much care for people and their millions of questions about the pet store. He'd simply gotten in the habit of answering with a sigh. He was absent mindedly tapping on the counter when Sakura's cheerful face popped up in front of him, making him blink several times in awe.

"Hey Sasuke," she said with a bubbly smile and a flick of her hair. " Why don't you go on a lunch break with me? I know this really good restaurant we can go to!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura and her attempt to flirt with him. He actually found it somewhat amusing and cute, seeing that he was gay. And the thought of being with a girl was just plan weird to him. Sasuke opened his mouth to shoo the girl away when his stomach gave a harsh growl. Sakura stared at the boy, who gave a sigh and gave in. He knew that if he didn't go now he'd die of hunger and she'd harass him even more.

"Gaara!" Sasuke called out. "Gaara! I need you at the front!" 

Gaara came from around a corner with a smile. Sasuke stared at the boy with a bit of confusion. Gaara smiling, it was such a weird sight.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke was thinking but his mouth blurted out. Gaara cocked his head to the side, and Sasuke gave a nervouss smile. In Gaara's arms was the small puppy from the other day that the boy had became so fond of.

"Im just fine, I was just playing with Ai," he said, looking away with a slight hint of red on his face. Sasuke covered his mouth and laughed a little.

"I need you to watch the register until I come back from lunch and then you an go on break." 

Gaara replied with a nod and a half smile as he cradled the dog in his arms and took a seat behind the counter. Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm, reminding of her forced presence for the next ten minutes.  
-----

Sasuke sat with his cheek in his palm as he sipped on a glass of water. They had went to a near by restaurant that he once loved but now seemed like a torture chamber. Sakura's laughter and constant touching of his hand was growing quite bothersome to him. He turned his head as she continued to talk. His head suddenly snapped to attention at an unexpected sight. The blond boy he had locked eyes with the other day. The blond haired boy once swollen eyes was normal again. Sasuke's face blushed as he wonder how soft the mystery boy face was.

"What are you looking at that's making your face turn red?" Sakura asked as she stared clueless out the window. Sasuke jumped when he noticed the girl searching for the person he had been eyeballing.

"Nothing, nothing..." Sasuke said, waving his hand nervously. "Look at the time! We gotta get back to the shop."  
-----  
Sakura pushed open the door to the pet shop and stepped in. Sasuke stared at the floor, thinking about the boy he'd been admiring. But then he caught a glimpse of his big brother and dodged out the store. Sasuke couldn't stand his brother. He was super annoying at home, but he was even worst when he showed up at the job. He would tell workers embarrassing stories of Sasuke just to bug him.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" Itachi's voice rung out. Sasuke screamed and jumped backward, banging his head on the wall behind him.

"Son of a.."Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he fiercely rubbed his head.

"Aw.." Itachi said as he put a finger on his lip. "Is this how you greet your big brother who came to relieve you from your work?"

Sasuke stared at the red haired boy with half confusion and half wanting to punch his brother. "Relieve me from what?"

"We'll.. "Itachi said smiling deviously. "She wants you to help move stuff from the attic to the basement, and surly you wouldn't wont me to break a nail."

Sasuke stared at his brother. Itachi was such a girly guy. He was annoying and all he ever cared about was his nails and his hair. Itachi handed his car keys to Sasuke who took off his apron and gave it to Itachi.

"Don't forget to pick me up at ten little bro. Bye bye!"

Before Sasuke could protest he had ran off into the store to mess with Gaara and try to make Hinata talk to him. Sasuke turned to his brother's car and gave a sigh. Itachi treated him like his personal do-boy. Sasuke shrugged and got in the car, speeding off to his laborious chore.  
-----   
Before he headed into the house, Sasuke stopped at the mail box. He started down at each envelope, reading the name and what it was. A few letters where for his mom (mostly business letters) and a couple for Itachi (which consisted of fashion magazines). Sasuke began walking, not paying much mind to what was in his path. Suddenly, he walked right into someone, falling on top of them.

"Im so sorry! I should have been..." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he stared into two blue eyes, the same blue eyes that stuck in his mind for the last two days.

"It's okay." a small male voice spoke up. The blond boy sat up and began to help Sasuke pick up his mail. Sasuke stared transfixed at the blond shoulder length hair and clothing style. It was almost a mixture of goth and prep. The boy had three marks on each side of his face, resembling whiskers. Sasuke blushed as the boy glanced up at him for a moment and then down at his mail.

"So your last name is Uchiha?" the boy said as he handed the mail to Sasuke. Sasuke took the mail, noticing several bracelets on the boy's arm that covered a few scars.

"Yes." Sasuke said, still staring at the slashed wrists. The boy withdrew his hand, noticing Sasuke's stare.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you?" 

The blond haired boy gave a egotistical smile and stood to his feet. He put his hand on his hips and flicked his hair back with a pride filled grin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke gave a snicker at the boy's pose. It seemed so rehearsed and yet it was so cute. Scooping up the last bit of mail, he smiled at Naruto. 

"Would you like to come in and eat? I know you live next door."

Naruto scratched his head and looked towards his own house door. His once bright, joy filled eyes seemed to lose some of its luster. Sasuke grew nervous. He was afraid he had offended the boy, seeing as he did witness the boy being thrown out just the other day.

"Sure...I am a little hungry." Naruto said as he looked up towards Sasuke.

"I hope you like Ramen." 

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted with joy. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards his house. Sasuke had never seen someone so happy over the thought of eating Ramen. He quickened his pace as they both walked off towards his house.


End file.
